orstlandfandomcom-20200213-history
Book 6
Lorents received wisdom from the great djinn that he would only accomplish his destiny when he deciphered the circular runes around Porthran's body. During the next era it was one of a Wiz-mags greatest tasks. Eventually Lorents realised it was a message. It said that if a single spirit could outmatch their parents, they would become a djinn without a wish. Galbin was sent with Cortair to the Frozen North where they discovered ruins which depicted djinn giving bodies to spirits. Meanwhile Hallovan found the Mists of Time and she revealed herself to be a female djinn. When the Orstlanders gathered together, they realised that a spirit can become a djinn without a wish by outdoing the Mists of Time in changing destiny and Artigan Tower in Magic. Since the Orstlanders were called the ones who controlled destiny, they knew it was a reference to them. Berril was a woman whos husband abandoned her and killed her children. Despite this, Berril considered it her own fault for being too hard on him. Hallovan created 7 spirit clones of himself and infused each of them with a deman body and purified energy from the seven planets . Each weakness had super enhanced powers to tempt. Even the orstlanders succumbed to different temptations. Cortair fell to Stupidity , Lorents fell to Laziness , Galbin fell to Fear , Yola fell to Vanity and Hallovan (human) fell to Lust. While Impatience and Deception also ran rampant. Berril showed immunity to all seven and had to restore the kingdom single handedly. After undoing the last of the mess made, Berril was pronounced to be the newest Orstlander. Lorents grew increasingly worried about his broken heart of souls. The other spirit was revealed to be Townon which split off in book 5. Lorents had the ingenious idea to fuse the souls of every Orstlander in his body to become the ultimate orstlander which could fulfill the prophecy. It worked. The person created was Karifer. Karifer spoke with both the Tower of Artigan and Mists of Time face to face. They told her the life cycle of djinn and spirits. They explained that she did have a wish and was a djinn but could choose whether to grant wishes. They then revealed that the Orstlanders were mere spirit clones of the original Orstlander. Karifer ignored the power void caused by a missing king and enrolled at a school to search for the original. At the same time, Hallovan knew where the original was. He convinced the guy to travel out of Karifer's range and lift the curse on the frozen north. Fenatin almost died and found the Ice King. The Ice King had made a contract with Hallovan to rule his land forever. Hallovan had given him power of ice and longevity. The Ice King had frozen anyone who disobeyed him. Unfortunately he did not have the power to melt the ice except by dying. Fenatin skillfully defeated the Ice King and the permafrost underneath began to melt. The melt water flooded into trioxide chasm. The temporary king of Orstland: Eckle, ordered to returned the trioxide stone to trioxide chasm and renew the ozone. This lead to a civil war between those who could breath it and those who could not. Karifer attempted to publicly destroy the trioxide stone and end the war but couldn't reach it because of the poisonous water. Nobody listened when Karifer tried to warn them that the north was melting and would flood at least half of Orstland. She traveled to the north to found out why it was melting. She met Fenatin and fell in love with him. Fenatin convinced her that he had been tricked by Hallovan but wasn't an evil person. Karifer taught Fenatin how to use magic. Fenatin stabbed her in the back and thought he killed her. He then chased after Hallovan and used his magic to turn him into a deman by binding his spirit to a tree. This did not stop the water from rising. Karifer caught up to him by flying and destroyed the tree just as it was about to kill him. Karifer revealed who she was and left to speak to Artigan Tower and the Mists of Time. She was going to make a wish to stop the ice but Fenatin became the first magician to teleport and stopped her. He asked that instead she allowed Orstland to grow further and made a wish that the people could live in water like fish. Karifer agreed. In order to end the war, the two of them went to the north and sped up the melting process. Fenatin had fallen in love with Karifer. He asked her if she could grant wishes. She told him yes. Fenatin wished that they could be partners and stay together forever. Karifer granted the wish and they married. They found out that the Orstlanders were spirit clones of Fenatin when they both became djinn of water. Together they sank Angland and the Forbidden Continent into the sea and made a home out of pearls in the trioxide chasm. The trioxide stone remained oxygenating the water. The war in Orstland ended and the people gained the ability breath the oxygen in water. Category:Books Category:Book6